Total publications (212) are available at http://depamphilislab.nichd.nih.gov/ For FY17 1. Vassilev A, Lee CY, Vassilev B, Zhu W, Ormanoglu P, Martin SE, DePamphilis ML. Identification of genes that are essential to restrict genome duplication to once per cell division. Oncotarget. 2016 Jun 7;7(23):34956-76. PMID:27144335, PMC5085202 2. DePamphilis ML. Genome Duplication: The Heartbeat of Developing Organisms. Curr Top Dev Biol. 2016; 116:201-29. PMID:26970621, PMC5017882. 3. DePamphilis ML, Preface to MAMMALIAN PREIMPLANTATION DEVELOPMENT. Curr Top Dev Biol. 2016; 120:xiii-xxi. PMID:27475860 4. DePamphilis ML, Genome Duplication At The Beginning Of Mammalian Development, Curr Top Dev Biol., 2016; 120:55-102. PMID:27475849 5. DePamphilis ML (editor), MAMMALIAN PREIMPLANTATION DEVELOPMENT, vol. 120, Curr Top Dev Biol, 2016; 120. 6. DePamphilis ML and Griner LN, International Patent Application No. PCT/US2016/035830 filed June 3, 2016, Autophagy Modulators For Treating Neurodegenerative Diseases 7. Vassilev A and DePamphilis ML, Links between DNA Replication, Stem Cells, and Cancer, Genes, 2017, 8:45; doi:10.3390/genes8020045. Open access journal. 8. Adler-Wailes DC, Kramer JA, DePamphilis ML. Geminin Is Essential for Pluripotent Cell Viability During Teratoma Formation, but Not for Differentiated Cell Viability During Teratoma Expansion. Stem Cells Dev. 2017 Feb 15;26(4):285-302. PMID:27821018, PMC5312595